


A Little More Chaos

by abp



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5550731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abp/pseuds/abp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With three young kids, their lives are hectic, but Courfeyrac is ready for more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little More Chaos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grantaireslonelysoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grantaireslonelysoul/gifts).



> I don't think this is quite what you wanted, but I hope you enjoy the shameless fluff.

“All of the kids are finally _really_ sleeping,” Courfeyrac sighed in relief as he plopped down on the couch. His head fell onto Combeferre’s shoulder, and Combeferre snaked an arm around him with the ease of an old habit.

Combeferre matched his sigh. “Oh thank god, I thought they’d never go down. I think I read to Lucie for an hour straight before she settled.”

Courfeyrac hummed his sympathy. “So the kids are all asleep,” he said again. “You know what that means…”

Combeferre turned slightly to look at him, matching his amused look. “Time to binge watch Netflix?”

“Time to binge watch Netflix,” Courfeyrac agreed with delight, sitting up slightly to reach for the remote and find a show to watch. “This will be the first thing I’ve seen in like a _week_ that hasn’t had cartoons or a dog protagonist in it. Or _both_.”

It was Combeferre’s turn to offer his sympathy with a kiss to the top of Courfeyrac’s head. “Do you need more adult time, my love?”

Courfeyrac made a nondescript sort of grunting noise. “You know I love staying home with the kids, but I certainly wouldn’t mind getting a night or two out.”

“How about we get a babysitter for next week or the week after? We can have a date night.”

“Oh yeah?” Courfeyrac turned slightly to look up at him. “You’re gonna take me out and woo me?”

Combeferre laughed lightly. “Yes. I’ll make you fall in love with me all over again, money back guarantee.”

“That sounds perfect,” Courfeyrac said, leaning up a little more to press a kiss to the corner of Combeferre’s jaw. “You’re too good to me.”

“Not possible,” Combeferre answered.

Courfeyrac took Combeferre’s free hand between his own hands, playing with his fingers idly. “We should do that next week.”

“As long as we can find a sitter,” Combeferre agreed. “And if you need more adult time after that, I can make sure I’m home early sometime soon so you could spend some time away.”

Courfeyrac realized, not for the first time, that he was truly lucky. Combeferre was an amazing partner and always considered his needs—always did everything he could to make sure Courfeyrac was getting what he wanted out of life. When Courfeyrac had decided to start working from home in addition to being a fulltime dad, no one could have been more supportive and helpful than Combeferre was.

“You know, while we’re out next week, there’s something I’ve been meaning to talk to you about,” Courfeyrac added, trying to sound casual.

“Something serious?” Combeferre looked at him curiously.

Courfeyrac absently drew patterns on Combeferre’s palm. “Not bad serious, but something I think I’d like you to have a few glasses of wine for.”

“Is that supposed to reassure me?” Combeferre asked dryly.

Courfeyrac laughed a little. “I know, I sound cryptic. I promise it’s not anything upsetting. Actually, I think you’ll agree with me and—I should just tell you now, shouldn’t I?”

“Yes please.” Combeferre was grinning.

Courfeyrac took a deep breath, squeezing Combeferre’s hand. “I was thinking we should have another kid now.”

“Really?” Combeferre looked truly surprised. Courfeyrac wasn’t quite sure whether it was a good surprised yet, but it definitely didn’t seem like a bad surprised.

“We talked about having four or five kids initially, and I still want that, Ferre,” Courfeyrac said softly. “And now seems like the perfect time; Leo’s just turned three and the girls are both in school. We could handle another baby.”

Combeferre looked like he was considering every detail—frankly, Courfeyrac expected nothing less. He was the one who came up with ideas, and Combeferre was the one who thought very meticulously through the details to make it happen.

“We just got our lives to be a little more settled,” Combeferre reminded him. “You’re really ready to make everything twice as crazy?”

“Babe, we thrive on craziness,” Courfeyrac said with a bit of a laugh.

“It sounds like you really want this.”

Courfeyrac nodded, looking at Combeferre almost nervously. There had been times where they hadn’t been on the same page about big decisions like this—it didn’t happen often, but it did happen—and it was always a little hellish. Courfeyrac hated having to push against Combeferre, so he was definitely not looking forward to the possibility of disagreeing now.

“What do you think?” Courfeyrac asked, after a beat.

Combeferre smiled softly. “I think if you’re ready, so am I.”

Courfeyrac grinned back at him, happiness bubbling up inside his chest. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Combeferre nodded. “We have the space, our jobs are stable—we can handle it.” There was the logical side that Courfeyrac left to Combeferre. But that wasn’t it. “And you’re right. I love our kids and crazy life; I’m ready for another one to add a little more chaos.”

Courfeyrac turned enough to kiss Combeferre full on, his hands moving to Combeferre’s hair. “I love you,” he murmured against Combeferre’s lips. “So much.”

“I love you too.”

They stayed like that for a few moments, trading gentle kisses back and forth, before Courfeyrac went back to his place cuddled into Combeferre’s side. “We’ll have to talk about this more, y’know? But right now I just want to be happy about it.”

Combeferre gave a laugh. “Of course.” He brushed his fingers through Courfeyrac’s curls. “We’ll talk about the tedious parts later.”

Courfeyrac sighed happily. “I’m so excited for this, Ferre. Another baby.”

Combeferre squeezed his hand. “Me too, love.”

**

Courfeyrac hurriedly shoved things into his bag—things that weren’t really necessary, at this point. Did he need three sweatshirts? Probably not. But his mind was far ahead of him and he was barely aware of what he was doing. “Babe, are you ready to go?” he called out.

Combeferre was behind him in an instant, a calming presence for him to lean against. “Yes, everything’s all set,” he assured soothingly.

“The kids?”

“Enjolras picked them up fifteen minutes ago.”

“ Are we really sure Enjolras can—“

“Courf,” Combeferre was using his calm voice, the voice that could talk any one of their children down from the edge of a major meltdown. “Grantaire and Enjolras will do fine. You know how much the kids love them, and it’s only for a day at most.”

“Okay, okay, you’re right.” Courfeyrac breathed in and out a few times. “Are you ready?”

He could hear the grin in Combeferre’s voice as he answered, “Yes.”

“Let’s go get our baby.”

It wasn’t quite as simple as that. When they arrived at the hospital, the mother—a sweet young woman who Courfeyrac had grown to care for—was still only in the very beginnings of labor. It took several hours before their baby was born.

“Oh, she’s beautiful,” Courfeyrac whispered as soon as she was brought back to them, swaddled in a tiny blanket. She was placed into his arms and he melted. Her tiny face was scrunched up in sleep. “So beautiful.”

Combeferre was beside him, looking at her with all the devotion and love in the world. “Clemence,” he said softly. “Our little Clem.”

“Do you want to hold her?” Courfeyrac asked, after a few minutes. He didn’t bother waiting for an answer, immediately pressing the baby into Combeferre’s arms.

It was a beautiful sight. Courfeyrac fumbled to get his phone and snap a picture—the first picture of father and daughter. Combeferre looked something close to exhausted in it, but the way he was looking at Clemence was something Courfeyrac was glad he could treasure forever.

“I can’t wait to take you home,” Combeferre said softly to the baby.

Courfeyrac smiled to himself, just as thrilled about that. It meant a lot of chaos ahead—sleepless nights, diapers to change, even more messes to clean up—but it was all worth it. More than worth it. He couldn’t think of a single way to make their family more perfect than it was now.

“I love you,” Courfeyrac said, watching his husband fondly.

Combeferre looked back at him with a smile.

Courfeyrac was ready for this next chapter of their lives—more than that. He was excited for it.


End file.
